Question: Stephanie did 20 fewer squats than Ben around noon. Ben did 44 squats. How many squats did Stephanie do?
Answer: Ben did 44 squats, and Stephanie did 20 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $44 - 20$ squats. He did $44 - 20 = 24$ squats.